Battle of Legends
by TheMasterMind666
Summary: The Empire has been keeping their ultimate weapon a secret, one much deadlier that the Death Star. They thought they had tamed this demon, they thought wrong. The Master will fall, the Father will leave, the Son will rise, the Galaxy will burn. This war is inevitable, Empires will fall, Empires will rise, but what are they willing to sacrifice? DARK LUKE!
1. Chapter 1- The Secret Sith

**Yet another Star Wars Fic, this one had been in my head for a while and I couldn't keep it up there for much longer.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy it-**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Secret Sith**

* * *

Furious was not a term of which to distinguish the Sith Lord's foul mood, he was beyond that; the Death Star Plans had just slipped out of his grasp, the rebels had evaded capture once again. This time they did not escape with just their lives, but with a priceless datacard that could sway the tides of the war. Now he was stood glaring at the spot where the Tantive IV had vanished, now replaced by the void of space.

Turning sharply he marched back into the spacecraft a low growl escaping his lips- _the Emperor will not be pleased._

* * *

Hissing, the door closed behind him leaving him in the silence of the communications room, the hum of the ship's engines only just audible. At the small white circle that glowed in the dark floor, he knelt removing his hood, he bowed his head before activating the transmission with the force.

As the room began to glow a pale ghostly blue, he could feel the Emperor's gaze upon him.

"Lord Vader- what is so important that you had to disturb a council meeting?"

"Forgive me, my master- " He paused unsure of how to phrase his statement, "- the Death Star plans have been… stolen."

The room fell silent- the ringing in his ears drowning out the hum of the engines as his heart leapt to his throat. However the force was not silent, the Emperor's fury was like a hurricane sweeping the dark waters of the force; the silence continued.

"You have failed me, Lord Vader." Came the simple reply, a need to defend himself, to prove himself arose in the Sith.

"Master," Vader began lifting his head up to gaze directly into the old man's eyes, " I shall retrieve them, I will return them to you within the week."

"No."

"But, Master-"

"Enough! I said no, I will have someone else retrieve them, someone more capable." Palpatine explained.

"Who-" He stopped dead realising who the Emperor was referring to, "You can not be serious."

Palpatine ignored the comment: "I will send him to you."

"But Master- he is too young." Vader reasoned.

"Are you questioning my judgement," Palpatine leaned back against the back of his throne, "how defiant you are becoming."

"No, never Master, he is merely a boy-"

"You have been away for much time, Lord Vader. Expect him soon." The transmission was cut leaving Vader alone staring into darkness.

* * *

It was several days later that the child had arrived on board the _Executor,_ though he was not quite a child any more. His dark attire made him look taller than he actually was, his boots help a little bit, however he had used some of the force to increase his height as he gathered no one would take note of a Short Sith, a Jedi maybe but that only stood to prove how foolish the light sided force users were.

A hood concealed his face, long wavy hair fell to just above his shoulders, brushed back with a hand, stayed by the presence of the hood, it's brown pigment a sharp contrast to the jovial blonde it had been in his youth. His face was flawless, high cheekbones, a heart shaped face. His eyes, as observing as a hawks burnt with a raging fire that was somewhat beautiful and elegant, yet, deadly and destructive sat evenly spaced below trimmed eyebrows that seemed to curved naturally to the shape of his eyes, broken only by the presence of a thin scar. They blended out as you reached the tall refined nose that stood proudly above pale full lips which had a slight shine to them. The beauty of his face was merely reflected upon his body, he was lean and muscular below his tight armour and cape, polished knee high leather boots concealed his sturdy feet as he advanced forward, purpose in every boundless stride.

An air of authority covered him, gaze set forward he moved swiftly and elegantly, cutting through people who were frozen in place, others who were smarter moved swiftly out of his way.

* * *

Vader felt his presence, The Shadow, The Sith Prince, he had many name created by rumours and conspiracy theories that had spread throughout the forces like wildfire, his fearsome reputation plucked from thin air but it was nonetheless actuated. Nobody had ever seen him, only those who were specially chosen knew what he looked like and still walked away with their lives.

The Emperor had decided to broaden this circle, Vader did not agree- the smaller the circle the better. The Shadow was known for his ruthlessness, his ability to do the unexpected, he never failed, never leaving any traces. Now he had come of age, the walls of the Palace would no longer be able to hold him-

Behind him the door hissed open, work in the bridge came to an abrupt halt, the only sound was his quiet footsteps echoing around room before they too died out. "Lord Vader ." Came a dead voice from behind.

Lord Vader turned to the figure stood straight behind him, he examined him closely noting every feature, the scars physically and mentally. The Shadow continued, "The Emperor has sent me to gather data concerning the missing plans from you.

"Yes, I know. Come, we must talk in private." He instructed before striding towards one of the private exits. Opening the door led to a corridor, beyond this corridor was Lord Vader's personal chambers. They came to a corridor with a dead end, two doors, one located on each wall, Vader advanced to the one on the left, a gentle sweep of his hand and the door opened to his command.

Inside were the vast quarters that one would expect a Dark Lord to inhibit, the first room was decorated in basic colours: black, white and many shades of grey. It seemed to be living room of sorts, two white couches and two black were arranged in a square around a low lying glass coffee table. Upon the left wall was a door, the right wall mirrored the left. However, the adjacent wall was not so much a wall but a large viewing port which granted passage to the galaxy beyond its reinforced panes.

Vader moved over to the nearby cabinet, he stood with his back to the room, he pulled down his hood allowing his soft locks of brown hair to fall down, those that strayed over his face were pushed back by his hand. He poured two ice glasses of water and returned to the room. He found the young man already settled in one of the black couches, his hood down, his raven robes made it look as if he was melting into the fabric. He handed the youth the glass before pulling a datacard out of his pocket and handing that over as well. "Thank you."

Sitting down on the opposite couch the Lord took a swift sip of the cool liquid before placing it down onto the glass surface.

" You do not agree with this." It was a simple statement that quietly escaped the youth's lips as he played around with the card in his hand.

"You are my son, I do not want to see you in harm's way. "

"Didn't you know that this day would come?"

"I did."

"Then why do you fret now father, after all these years, I am strong enough-" His son leaned forward setting the glass down. "It's because of mother, isn't it?"

The kid always knew, Vader smiled, even after all these years separated, Luke Skywalker, his son could read him as easily as an open datapad. Luke still had memories of his mother, very few though that she was practically a stranger.

"I will not lose you to the rebellion- not as I lost your mother." He looked his son in the eye pushing away the images that resurfaced, bringing back memories of his angle.

"I can look after myself, " Luke reassured, "I promise you that."

"I know you can." Vader smiled then quickly changed the subject, "You have grown much since I last saw you, five years ago."

Luke laughed, "Yeah, I was merely a child then, the Emperor has taught me much in your absence, although I would've much prefered it to have been you who taught me, but this is war."

Vader inclined his head, please that his son understood. "Indeed."

Luke suddenly stood, "Forgive me, but I have been given less than a week to complete this task, I must depart." He bowed and left the room.

* * *

Luke left his father's chambers, he had missed his father but being a Sith meant that he could not show how much he had. It was a pity that he had only been able to visit for such a brief span of time, especially after such an extended one. However he had a deadline and the Emperor would not be please if he failed, punishment would be inevitable.

Finding his shuttle in the docking bay he boarded the vessel, he immediately went over to the computer and plugged in the data card. On the screen appeared a list of possible rebel bases and the point of which the Tantive IV had entered hyperspace, it also gave a brief overview of how much rebel activity was happening in each sector. A few minutes later, after analysing the data he came upon the solution, the death star plans were being taken to Tatooine. Imputing the data into the ships he calculated the course. Rising out of the docking bay he turned the ship and vanished into hyperspace, the thrill of the chase upon him.

* * *

The presence of his son left him feeling empty and hollow, he had expected a longer visit, but in truth he did not know what to expect of the rest of the visit. There had been no word about his son when he had set off into space five years ago, the Emperor never informed him on Luke's progress only hinted at it, and since Luke Skywalker technically didn't exist he did not hear any news about the youth from other sources. Indeed, he had changed a lot in such a small space of time, thankfully the Emperor had not managed to turn him into a cold hearted Sith just yet.

Sitting down on his plush bed he focused on meditation:

 _The force crackled around him, sparks of light danced across the vast sea of darkness like lightning forking down from the heavens. It was unusually wild today, thankfully no visions plagued his mind, instead he felt a brutal onslaught of emotions; fear, panic, anger, they were so enriched that he felt nauseated by such force. Words, screams flew past in a whirl trapped in the hurricane of suffering and corruption._

 _A tsunami lumed on the horizon and charged at him, he was frozen in place, unable to move as the wave smothered him and he began to drown._

Heart racing his eyes flung open as he heaved in oxygen to his aching lungs scorched by the suffocating sensation, the force was warning him, and he would be a fool not to heed its words.

* * *

Pulling out of hyperspace the planet of Bandomeer filled the viewport, a planet of two sides, water and land. Once a place of beauty of wonder now reduced to wasteland, littered with strip mines and industrial waste. Having activated the ship's clocking system before pulling out of hyperspace, he edged ever closer to the planet. Settling the craft into a nest of tall rocks he switched off the engines leaving his droid, R2- D2, behind and made his way out.

The planet was barren deprived of rich life, vast deserts stretched out over the land and flowed over the horizon. He could see the rebel base from where he stood perched upon a mountainous rock, it was roughly eight miles away, he would make it before nightfall.

Being alone made his mission a whole lot easier, although it increased the risk highly. If he got trapped in any way there would be no help. However there were advantages: he had no ones back to look out for, other than his own; he could travel at his own pace and it would be much easier to slip silently into the base.

As he came to the outskirts of the rebel base he noticed a large party of men and women crowded around a shuttle, the Tantive IV. A woman was stood at the base of the ramp talking to a tall man, the base's leader no doubt. Though it became quite clear that they weren't planning on staying as men began to load large wooden crates onto the ship, clearly this was just a convenient stop on a route else where.

Ducking down he carefully advanced towards one of the crates, the lid was loose. Being careful not to catch the eye of anyone he he peeled of the lid and snuck inside lowering the wooden plank. He activated his com, "R2?" A chorus of whissels came back.

"I am traveling on a rebel ship, I want you to pilot the ship and follow." The astromech beeped his in acknowledgement, Luke turned off the com.

All of a sudden he felt the box leave the ground, one man mumbled, "This is a little heavy." Using the force the Sith reassured the man that there was nothing to be curious about, he was easily boarded with the rebels none the wiser. When sure that no one was lingering about he climbed out of the crate finding himself in a cargo hold, he refastened the crate lid, looking round he found a ventilation shaft he slipped into it replacing the grate behind him and waited.

* * *

Feeling the ship touch down on solid ground he pulled out of his state of meditation, he did not know how long the journey had been but knew that it had given his body rest after the long walk and he now felt fresh and alert. The door swooshed open, Luke watched as men came in before leaving with a large crate between two of them. Shrouding himself in the shadows he watched silently.

Roughly an hour later he was almost certain that everyone had left, no one had entered the cargo hold for ten minutes, doing a quick sweep of the ship with the force he was assured that no one was around and his passage was clear.

Winding his way through the shadows he followed the main group of people around the base till they reached a tall room where the rebels gathered around a small table, there he saw the datacard in the hands of the woman he had seen back on Bandomeer, he now recognised her has Princess Leia Organa. She was talking to an older woman, looking closely he could see a striking similarity between the two. They both had chestnut hair, Leia's was pulled into two buns pinned to either side of her head whilst the others flowed down her back in an intricate braid, dark brown eyes shimmered in the light. Leia wore a white flowing dress, the hood laid down the back; on the other hand the woman wore a white top and pants with white knee high boots. They could me mother and daughter, but he knew what Organa's mother looked like, and he was positive that this woman was not her.

He quickly dismissed it as Leia handed the datacard over to the woman. There was no more time, he had to act now, the rebels could not know about the plans of the Death Star. Acting now would mean that he would be disobeying the orders of his master who had specifically instructed that he was to go unnoticed, that this was a simple find and retrieve mission. Regardless he did not want to feel the wrath of the Emperor if he were to be told that the Rebels knew the plans, calculating the outcomes he took the one that would lead to less pain. Letting the cloak of darkness fall from around him he stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

Saying nothing at first he merely watched as the rebels panicked, pulling blasters upon him. Not even batting an eyelid, Luke stood static. "If you would hand that datacard over, I promise you all a quick and swift death." Luke smoothly threatened.

The elder woman of the two Luke had noted stepped forward pushing the other behind her, clearly there was a strong bond between them, "Do you think we will just hand these plans over to you, and accept death?"

"Yes." They stood there dumbfounded, he sighed ' _such futile beings'_ he thought silently.

"We will die first!" Came the younger one.

"That was the idea." He grinned unhooking his lightsaber from his belt, these people were dead anyway so it mattered very little that they saw what he was.

"Who are you?" A male voice questioned, he turned to find a Mon Calamari.

"Ah, Admiral Ackbar- I have many stories about you."

"Oh yeh?"

"Yes, many- but I'm not here to inflate your ego, I'm only here for that." He pointed to the datacard with the hilt of his blade. This made the rebels ever more skittish.

"Who are you?" The elder woman demanded.

"Not important, but I am curious to who you are." His eyes narrowed.

"Sorry the information is classified."

"Me too!" Luke laughed in a childish manner, "Oh well, what can I call you then?"

"The General."

"Very well...General, you may call me the Sith Prince." He gave a mocking bow, as many gasped. "Now hand over the datacard, or I will be forced to take them by… other means."

The general laughed, "I was hoping for that answer." Luke replied as he ignited his blood red blade and slowly began to close the distance between himself and the enemy. A sea of blaster bolts made haste towards him, he held out his hand, palm forward and froze them in place before pushing them back to the enemy, many fell.

There was a frantic dash as the General and Leia moved back into the folds of men, only for them to fall at a stroke of Luke's blade. Spawning like pests they came back time and time again, Luke had to admit that he could not strike them down as quickly as the reformed. By the time his patience had worn through they were outside, now there was enough space to unleash his true power. Clipping his saber to his belt he held out his hand creating a wall of red bolts frozen in place, he held out the other closing his eyes he drew the force around him.

Round after round the rebels emptied their blasters only for the shits to become trapped in an invisible field around the shadowed figure creating a hissing, deadly ring around him. All of a sudden a large burst of energy multiple times more powerful than an EMP was emitted from the Sith. It knocked many to the ground, causing all that remained upright to stumble back a few paces, Luke's hood came down in the process.

Unaware of this Luke looked down to datacard in his hand, he had called it to him when the General had lost her grip on it. As he slipped it into his pocket he heard someone whisper a word that caused him to take a sharp intake of breath and his head to snap up, " _Luke."_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter-**

 **I shall try to have the next chapter up soon.**

 **Please review...**

 **RavenLu22...**


	2. Chapter 2- Burning

**It has been a while since I have updated, I thank you for your patience**

 **I hope this chapter explains some things**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Burning**

* * *

Hands clasped at his back; Lord Vader stood on the Bridge of the _Executor_ staring out of the view port at the vast vacuum of space. It was only yesterday when he had got an urgent com from his Master: Luke had not returned. He had been due to return the day before last, after the week that he was permitted for the mission by their Emperor, and up to this date he never failed, this drew the two elder Sith to question what had become of the youth.

He had been only a two hour trip away from Bandomeer, that was after they had somehow calculated the most probable route he had taken from when they had last met- which had taken several hour in itself. In reward they had found and destroyed a rebel base, on the other hand there had been no sign of his son.

Two live rebels had been captured and imprisoned, the Sith Lord had taken it upon himself to _interrogate_ the scum. The first had already sustained life threatening injuries and had slumped lifeless into the steel chair from the pain before it had really even started. His companion, a pilot with scruffy black hair and a bushy mustache, had witnessed the others fall- this made him even less cooperative that before, _if that was even possible._

He still remained strong, even after the most brutal _interrogation techniques_ had rained down upon him in a thunderous storm. Impatient Vader growled from under his hood as he stared at the rebel that swayed from side to side on the chair before leaning back panting heavily blood dripping from his split lip, broken nose and multiple gashes on his skin. A crimson tear dripped of the end of his blood covered mustache. Then, despite everything, he smiled before spitting at the cloaked figure before him. At this point Vader had been stood close, close enough for the liquid to splat across his left cheek, the scum chuckled. Vader unleashed his fury; fueled by desperation.

It had been hours later when a single word had been muttered, the pilot most likely arrogant to the fact that he had revealed his secret. The _Executor_ set set course for Yavin.

* * *

Now they hung in orbit, the Dark Lord was boarding a shuttle to take him down to the surface. Space had been chaotic, they dodged bold x-wings intent on taking down big Imperial prey, it only cost them their lives as the ten tie fighter escort created a protective ring about them. In Vader's opinion it was too easy to land within the Rebellion compounds, however he was not arguing, this made the job of retrieving his son much easier, the rebels would pay.

There was an hiss as high pressured gas escaped through small openings on the craft's belly, the ramp lowered. It didn't even touch ground when black boots began to descend down. A sea of blaster bolts surged towards the Dark Lord, all missed as all came from shaky hands. Now the man could be seen in clear view, concealed under his crow black hood raging orbs of hell examined the terrain, saw the blast bolts that hung frozen in mid air by the stay of his hand, the fearful faces of the soldiers glared at him, a picture of fear, anger and panic.

"Surrender now, and your lives may be spared- I come seeking what you stole from me." He bellowed. For a few moments it was silent, nobody moved, that was until:

"We will never surrender to you!" Came a loud, sharp female voice from within the crowd. Amused, Vader watched as men stood aside before moving back for the figure who cut through the sea of people.

"Leia!" This time it was an older voice which cried out in a desperate plea, Vader was still caught on the name that had been shouted when the first emerged from the crowds. _It couldn't be… she had died, they both had._

Now before him stood a defiant young woman, if he were to guess she would be eighteen years of age- _the same as Luke._ Her dark chestnut hair was pulled to her sides in tight buns, a white flowing dress hung from her frame, dark chocolate eyes blazed at him in anger. He stared back in confusing, hoping that she could not sense.

Then the other came stumbling out, this time took a step back at the phantom that stood before him.

" _Are you an angel?"_ The memory pushed through his shields, he didn't have the willpower to send it back.

It had been fourteen years, fourteen long and lonely years in the dead of space.

"Padme…?" He whispered under his breath. He could not tear his eyes off the woman he loved, she had aged, but not too much, her hair was still as luxurious as it ever was and like always was pulled back into some complex style. She wore white, just as pure as she was, a white long sleeves top with sterling bands wrapped around her upper arms, black pants that blended into white knee length boots. Their eyes caught, she stilled like ice, a faint whisper escaped her lips, "Anakin."

He didn't hesitate, pulling his hood from his his head, fiery orbs morphed to sapphires before flickering back consumed by the fires once more.

He advanced, ignoring the rising blaster's that aimed to him.

"Where is he?" He demanded, however his voice was soft.

"He's not here." She replied, Leia was now confused. "Anakin, I thought he was dead," she took a step closer and placed a hand on his cheek, he leant into the soft hand placing his hand carefully on her wrist, "I thought I had truly lost you to the darkness this time."

"I thought you were dead, that you both were." He glanced towards his daughter.

"Mum? What's going on?"

Padme drew her hand away and turned to her daughter, "This is Anakin Skywalker, he's your father."

Anakin drew in a sharp breath, denial flashed across her features then it vanished and acceptance flushed across her face; even so he knew that it would take time to earn her trust. He was determined to do so.

Anakin turned to his troops, "Stand down!" He ordered, he did not repeat himself when he felt their confusing roll over him in waves, they would not disobey his orders, later he would give them the opportunity to return to the Empire or remain with him.

"Where's Luke?" He enquired more relaxed now knowing that Padme would never hurt their son. However, the calmness soon fell with the words that flowed from her lips:

"I don't know. He came, alone. Then he was wounded… he ran, I could not stop him." Tears threatened to escape, "Ani, what happened to him?"

Anakin looked around, at seeing the mass of people that had gathered around them he suggested that they should retreat to more private accommodations. So now they sat in a small white meeting room, sitting on a seat that curved around a round glass table.

Skywalker looked to his wife, "The Emperor claimed Luke soon after the fire, I could do nothing to stop it."

"Luke?" Leia questioned, "The Sith Prince? The one who attacked the base."

"Yes, he is your brother." Anakin explained, "Although he rarely goes by that name, he is whatever the Emperor wishes him to be- I have failed him."

"He is merely misguided." Padme soothed him.

"Did he get the plans?"

"Yes and no. He took the copy that we created in case of such situations," she could see the fear in his eyes, "What does that mean?"

"He doesn't from a mission- and he has failed to ensure that the rebellion does not know the plans. The Emperor will be most displeased."

"What does that mean for Luke" Leia asked.

"It means a lot of pain, I'm not sure what he will do, I don't think he does either. He is more scared than you realise, full of anger and rage. The Emperor used his fear after the fire and the confusion of being without his family and turned him into the Ultimate Sith," With a nod of his head he added, "The Sith Prince."

"Mum? You speak of a fire, however I am clueless to what you refer to."

"It was the means that me and your father devised to get you and your brother out of the Empire, we didn't know what damage a few flames would do."

* * *

 **14 Years Ago**

 _There was stillness in the air, a quietness amongst the darkness. The stars retreated from view, not wishing to be witness to the event that would unfold that night, leaving it dull and sullen. Lord Vader stood on the balcony of his apartments in the Imperial Palace, tonight was the night. He felt his love come up behind him, encircling her arms around him, closing his eyes he leaned into her warmth. "It will all be over by morning." She whispered into his ear._

 _Smiling he replied, "I would be a fool to believe that this will ever be over, there will still be a war to fight."_

" _Yes, but not right now." He gave up and just leant into her embrace._

 _A little over an hour all hell had broken loose. Hugging Luke close to his chest he raced through the corridors of the Palace as thick, heavy smoke rises up around them as flames licked at their heals, Padme was just behind him Leia clinging onto her for dear life. Something had gone terribly wrong and the fire had roared too soon, now it was a desperate race for not only their freedom but for their lives. His son buried his face into the thick fabric of his cloak to block out the smoke, tears flowed like rivers down his cheeks as the smoke stung his eyes._

 _Anakin used the force as he went, however his wife could not fight it and soon enough she could hear her being to cough behind him._

" _It's not much further!" He assured glancing back at her over his shoulder. It was just round the corner and down a flight of steps, as he turned the force screamed out a him, warning him of danger. He pushed it aside, connecting it to the fire that blazed around them._

 _It was too late when he realised that he should of headed its words. The floor creaked below his feet and strained at his weight. He turned, "Stop!" Padme stopped in her tracks._

" _Ani…" She whispered holding Leia's head to her shoulder so she could not see._

" _Go, we'll be right behind you." He smiled, "I promise." Then the wood gave way and he fell into the oblivion, Luke screamed, he shrouded himself in the force and pulled the cloak tight around the youth. He looked up, 'Fly away my angel..."_

 _After an unknown length of time he had snapped from the darkness, a soft pillow to his head and cool fabric to his aching back, he found himself restrained when he attempted to move._

" _That was a foolish act, my apprentice." The brittle voice of his master floated to him, tilting his head to the left he saw the Emperor sitting in a high back chair gazing casually at him._

 _The memories flooded back to him: the fire, the smoke, the flames...Padme._

" _Where is she? Where's my daughter?" With his hoarse voice he demanded._

" _It seems they burnt in the flames, " Fake sorrow ousted from the words, "Your recklessness killed them." They hit him like a blaster bolt to the heart._

" _Where's my son?"_

" _He is no longer any of your concern." The words were sharp and brutal, but his son was alive. "Do you know the punishment for treason, Lord Vader."_

" _Death."_

" _Yes- but I am still in need of your services."_

" _I will never serve you again." Vader hissed, amer eyes blazing with fire._

" _Pity, it is your choice."_

" _I will take the consequences." Only a laugh came._

" _You humor me Lord Vader- it will not be you who suffers. I will leave you to think about it." There was the tap of wood against polished marble as the old Sith rose and left._

 _Vader slumped against his bonds- he was trapped._

* * *

"You were tricked." Padme stated.

Anakin nodded, "For every mistake I made, he was punished. I rarely saw him, he was either away from Coruscant, head deep in trained or confined to a med bed. The Emperor took every effort to limit my contact to him, so I could not tell him the truth. He made the perfect Sith, and I stood back and watched."

"There was nothing-"

At that moment the door as hissed open, a trooper spilt into the room.

"What is it commander?"

The commander had sweat seeping from his brow and panted heavily as his helmet was removed, "Sir… your son has returned to Coruscant."

There was silence as the news was taken in, "Thank you, Commander." Long seconds passed, still the man didn't leave the room: "Was there something else?"

The man visibly gulped, "Sir, Lord Skywalker is the new Emperor."

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **I think I will leave it at that...**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please Review**

 **RavenLu22...**


	3. Chapter 3- A New Rule

**Sorry for the long wait, but here's the third chapter- Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **A New Rule**

* * *

Crashing and roaring against the thick windows, the wind howled as rain attacked the city. The dark waters of the force rolled a trashed against each other in a thunderous storm as lightning crackled in the force and in reality- something big was coming.

It was growing dark quickly, thee city began to glow against the starless sky. Palpatine lent back against the back of the throne looking over his creation arrogant to the warnings of the force, too focused on his own greed and power to see the impending danger.

It had been eight days since he had allowed his little Sith out of the palace with specific instructions to return to him a week later and not to fail. The youth had been allowed out in the past, but he always knew exactly where he was, which sector, which planet, which town or village he was located. He always had men watching him- the Sith knew that. This mission was different, he had no location on the boy. True, he had sent men to follow him but they had lost tabs of him after the first day picking it up when the child took an unauthorised visit to his father, he had stayed for less than an hour before he left, they hadn't even got there in time to see him blast off to force knows where.

Using his power he had tried many times to seek him out, the only conclusion that he found was that he might have trained him too well in the force. He was truly powerful.

Now he felt the force ripple behind him before a power was uncloaked and reveled. The Sith Prince had returned. Seconds stretched by before his throne began to slowly turn, then the youth came into view.

He was knelt, both knees touching the floor his head bowed, his left arm was clung tightly to the ribs on his right blood could be seen seeping out from under the hand. His left arm hang limp to his side a river of crimson racing down it before dripping off into a pool around him as it merged with the rain that slowly dripped from his clothing and hair that hung over his face. His breathing was heavy as it echoed in the silent chamber.

"Not only do you return late, you return injured." The young Sith stayed as still as a statue not even appearing to breath as his Master's words tore at him like a blade through flesh.

"You better have what I wanted boy." He stalked up to the youth and held out his hand.

Shakily the young man took away his bloodied hand and reached into the pocket inside his jacket; pulling the data card out of his pocket he placed the device into the bony pale hand.

The Emperor flipped the item over in his hand his eyes scrutinising every detail. Suddenly he propelled the object to his left sending it flying through the air before shattering on impact with the wall. It fell to the floor in a million shards.

"Master?" The youth wheezed his eyes fixed on the shattered datacard.

"You have failed- you brought me only a copy!" Palpatine took a step forward, "You have failed your mission! You have failed me! And do you know the price for failure?"

" _Master, I… Please-"_ The Prince stuttered glancing back and forth between the fragments that covered the floor to the man before him.

"SIlence!" Darth Sidious roared, "You will be silent. Turning to the guards he nodded, they left.

"I..! didn't- " He paused and took a deep breath to steady the words, "I didn't know, forgive me Master, it will not happen again." He bowed his head low.

"I'm sure it won't." The Emperor drawled; at that moment the doors opened.

" _Let. Me. Go!"_ A feminine voice screeched, Palpatine smiled at the shocked face on his apprentice.

"Mara!" The youth shouted making to get up, that was before he was pushed to the ground by an unstoppable force.

"You will stay down, or I will force you to stay down." Palpatine warned. The Emperor's Hand ceased her struggles at the sight of him, bloodied and beaten.

"Luke…" Her voice was a mere whisper.

"I understand, my young sith." The Galactic Ruler drawled, "That you are somewhat accustomed to pain after all these years, you will endure it, then it will be over- you never learn the lesson. By breaking the rules you have given me the perfect opportunity to ensure your obedience, I will hurt the one you love so much."

Luke could say nothing, frozen in place by shock and horror. Palpatine had made is very clear over the many years that he was to remain hidden, that he was not to converge with anyone or talk to anyone other than himself, not even Vader if he hadn't been instructed to. Even so, on numerous occasions he had met with his father without the Emperor's consent; he had even dared to fall in love.

The first time he had met Mara in the training rooms after midnight he had fallen head over heals, the rule of the Sith had been lost to him when they had first embraced, when their lips first connected he had felt a spark of energy run through him; given him strength, a purpose other than to be Palpatine's lap dog. They he had vowed that nothing would ever come between them, that nothing was to hurt her, ever.

If anything could be said about The Sith Prince it was that: "He always keeps his promises."

So consequently when the white-skeletal hand of the Sith Master came crashing down up her cheek Luke had not held back; the demon within had been unleashed.

In an instant he had send the force radiating off him in a devastating tsunami. Sidious had immediately stopped, yellow eyes wide as he peered into the vast sea of blood that were the eyes of his former apprentice- for now the youth was no longer his, and never would belong to anyone ever again.

Palpatine took a step to the side away from Mara, who scrambled back fully aware of what was about to happen, his saber fell from where it was hidden in his sleeve into his hand where he activated its crimson blade. Luke had already activated his own and was circling the old man like a predator on the prowl.

"I gave you too much freedom." He concluded.

"You gave me nothing more than you wanted me to have." Luke snarled. "You've always kept me on a short chain, afraid of what I would do if you had no means to control me. Now the chain has been shattered what will you do?"

"I will destroy that which I should have destroyed long ago."

"You will try." The young Skywalker smiled.

After a few more seconds Luke struck, pouncing upon the man who had torn his childhood away. Their blades connected, sparks of white flew all around as they pushed forward, Luke's right boot slipped. Rolling out of the way of his doom the youth instantly got to his feet wincing at the wound on his left shoulder, rotating the blade he pushed the pain aside along with various other wounds upon his body that screamed out at him.

Seconds later they were in another parry, aiming low and high, he tried everything to knock the old man off his feet. Now they stared at each other as the rotated around one another, Luke limped, a gasp to his upper left leg seeping a waterfall of crimson making the fabric around it dark and cling to the sore, torn flesh. Not one to give in Luke advanced, drawing in large amounts of the black vastness around him he left the force crackle around him in an electrifying dance. His left hand shot forward, a storm of light surged towards the Emperor who howled in pain as it made contact with his skin.

Luke was once again upon him seconds later, a second blade in his hand, Palpatine didn't know where the second lightsaber had come from; he only knew its colour: blue.

The Scarlet and Sapphire blades fell upon him. Swing his own, he aimed for Skywalker's neck, but the rubie blade blocked his path. Focused on freeing his blade he didn't see the second one fall till it was too late..

* * *

Luke pulled himself up onto the throne, his wounds screamed for attention but they would wait. Panting heavily he gazed down at the decapitated body at the base of the steps; he flinched when a gentle hand was placed on his arm.

"Luke, you need medical attention." Came the worried voice of Mara, he nodded, exhausted he let his head fall back, his eyelids slid closed and allowed his body to be claimed by the endless void of sleep that it so badly needed.

* * *

 **Two weeks later…**

Silence. Pure and defining, it filled the square outside the Imperial Palace. Streamers, banners and flags hung suspended from building to building and towering poles, shrouding the area in glistening gold and brilliant royal blue. There was no room to stand, people were crowded into an area made for a third of the numbers, but the nation had turned out in both celebration and mourning.

The faint wail of an infant echoed in the distance soon drowned out by the steady beat of drums and the harmony of trumpets; so it began. Ever so slightly the material of the extravagant flag shifted like the waves on the sea, as it clung to a pole fifty foot from the ground, the Imperial logo dancing over blue, shimmering in the golden sunlight.

Luke Skywalker appeared from behind the fabric followed closely by his fiancee Mara Jade. Today was the coronation of the new Emperor. With a raised hand the music was silenced, the Sith stepped up to the podium.

Azure eyes swept the crowds taking in every person, every thought, every intention; nothing would happen without him knowing about it and any unpleasantness would come to a swift end. Standing straighter, relaxed at knowing that his love was just behind him, he began:

"To day is the commencing of a new Empire, a new order." He announced. "Emperor Palpatine has fallen, his rule has fallen with him. His rule was one of tyranny, gaining power through fear and lies. I promise you, every single citizen in this spectaculous galaxy that I will do everything in my power to end the suffering, the death and pain on countless planets. I strive to bring an end to this war; however, I am not foolish to think it can be brought around by brute force, it will take time, it will take effort and I will not hide the fact that people will die. Refuge centers will be set up in neutral zones, I have placed 70% of the funds that were previously directed to Palpatine's excessive comfort into building this camps, proving medical care, food, water and comfort to them, to the people who need it. The rest will go to the families of the soldiers who have died during this war and I know that it will never be enough-," He paused. "But it is the best that I can do to recompense for the atrocious deeds done not only by Palpatine but my father, Darth Vader. So henceforth I will do everything in my power to protect you until my last breath, I ask for your trust to do so but I by no means expect it to come freely." From there a leading general was brought in and he was sworn in whilst Mara was sworn in as Empress. Luke smiled and waved at the crowd, music once again hummed and at last the celebrations began, many eyes opened, many allegiances changed.

* * *

 **Yavin IV**

The mess room was silent as they watched the ceremony unfold on a large hologram, Anakin and Padme were sat in the corner. With Padme wrapped tightly in his arms Skywalker watched as expressions flowed freely over the face of his daughter who was huddled into the embrace of her lover- Han Solo. Inwardly he smirked at the memory of when this news was relayed to him only days ago; he had been less than enthusiastic about it then:

" _Father!" Anakin stopped at his daughter's voice. He turned to find the youth running up to him dragging another being behind her who followed on reluctantly. They stopped before him, he eyed the stranger warily receiving the same look back. "This is Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon."_

" _Hmmm." He hummed, he had heard of the smuggler, he was notorious, the bounty on him was… large to say the least. The question was: what was he doing here? With his daughter?_

" _He's my boyfriend." Anakin almost choked on air whilst the smugglers eyes grew impossible wide as he inched back slightly. Calming, he reassured himself that all was well that this was just a phase that would pass, she was young, just at age at 20 years; everything was just fine._

" _No wait that's incorrect." The Jedi froze, "We're engaged, so he's my fiance." Jaw dropping, he just stared at the two, Solo seemed to be rooted with fear._

" _Is there anything else you have to inform me of." He enquired. Exchanging glances with the young captain he was assured that there was nothing more-_

" _I'm pregnant." Leia smiled, his heart skipped a beat, shock racing through his system he felt a sudden tiredness wash over him, but before the oblivion claimed him he saw Solo become as white as a sheet before the both fell to the floor._

He had woken up sore in a med bed besides the Captain's own, he had slumped into the soft sheets and groaned; a daughter may be the toughest challenge he had jet to face. He had been through the pregnancy of women before and they were… tiring at the least. His son was the ruler of the galaxy on the opposite side of a galactic war he would have to fight.

Relief flooded his mind when he felt the familiar presence of two people on the planet, at least he would have some help.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please Review!**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
